


[podfic] ask me what it’s like to have myself so figured out

by stillirise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mention of majory injury to a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a puff piece, a bit of fluff and positive PR focused around kids and public schools and supporting the city, and there’s a question and answer segment. They vetted all the questions before the kids lined up with them, but that doesn’t actually account for the whims of small children.</p><p>“Um, I’m Kate and I have a question for Winter Soldier. How does it feel being a traitor to Captain America?” the little girl at the microphone asks, and the entire room freezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] ask me what it’s like to have myself so figured out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ask me what it’s like to have myself so figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181049) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



 

Reader's Notes: Thank you, suzukiblu, for letting me create a podfic of this story. 

 

http://vocaroo.com/i/s05h719wH8qf

 


End file.
